Bass
Bass is a robot created by Dr. Wily with the sole purpose of destroying Megaman. Biography Pre-LOTM ''Nightfall'' Powers and Abilities Bass plays very much like Mega Man, and the only real difference is that rather than sliding, Bass can Air Dash. He has the capabilities of firing a (albeit different colored and skull shaped) Charged Shot, much like Mega Man. In Mega Man 7, Bass can fuse with Treble, and it had exactly the same capabilities as the Super Adapter; a jet booster and flying fist attack. However, unlike Mega Man, Bass has the ability to fire either a regular charged shot or a rocket punch while in this form, as opposed to just the rocket punch. In the Mega Man 7 hidden two-player battle mode, Bass can perform a rising kick attack and an air dash attack, similarly in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters he can perform two consecutive high jump flips. Personality Bass is presented as an extremely smug, bad tempered, egotistical, rebellious, fiercely independent and arrogant individual who believes that he's the strongest above all else. Bass is very prideful and thinks very highly of himself, labeling everyone else around him as inferior "junk robots". He has always been shown to hold a rivalry with Mega Man, but aside from him, Bass happens to have hatred for every robot that was created by Dr. Wily (with the possible exception of Treble and, needless to say, himself), since he feels that they're standing in the way of his goal to destroy Mega Man and become the strongest. Bass looks down on them, believing himself to be superior to them in every way, shape, and form. However, a notable aspect of his personality he showed in Mega Man & Bass was that he seemed to have some degree of respect for humans, since they created robots. Duo says that there is goodness in Bass (even going so far as to say that he has "justice energy"), which the latter ignored, saying that he only wants to fight, claiming that his only concern is who the strongest is. Despite his rivalry with Mega Man, he is willing to work alongside him if it is to his benefits, as evidenced by Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters and his aiding Mega Man in defeating Rockman Shadow's forces. The latter instance also implied that the aftermath of the battle left Bass with some respect for Mega Man. There's a possibility that Duo's claim of there being goodness in Bass is true, since he was able to use the Evil Energy Capsules in Mega Man 8 without dying. During the events of Mega Man & Bass, he even began to show some form of concern for King. Bass appears to care for Treble and vice versa, Bass always welcomes the fierce Treble despite the confidence in his own abilities, his robotic wolf-like companion seems to understand all his commands and is very loyal to him, even bringing Bass a cure for Roboenza when he was infected. Despite being extremely powerful, Bass' faults that usually lead to his downfall are his arrogance and overconfidence. According to Proto Man, it's because he has "nothing to fight for". The reason that he's continuously defeated by Mega Man is because of his selfish motive, which is simply to prove himself as the strongest, as opposed to Mega Man's desire to "fight for everyone's future" and bring peace to the world. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Bass appears here in an alliance with the forces of good to find the Apples of Eden and prevent them from being put in the wrong hands. He is first meet in the Sea Temple. Bass going through the temple putting the Apples of Eden in the seals He agrees with Sylvester after Colress gives Isabella her poke balls from X and regarding Enough talk about Pokemon, the doors are open we have to go looking for what lurks in the dark hall. Bass heads to the temple with the team and they learn about the predictions such as the Trigger where Doc Brown offers to convert the Delorean to go underwater which Lava Girl instantly agrees with. Bass and the crew learn Jesse has invaded and they decide to get the vampires so Isabella can get the Apples of Eden and hide them. Doc and Bass call everyone to the Delorean so they can leave after the temple is saved Bass and the crew meet back up with Isabella who seeks out the Trigger and another abandoned isle so they can find it before BlackGarurumon and also deal with Jesse when they meet up with their other leader. Bass helps Isabella get the trigger away from Blue's hands. The whole team is noticing Sinister has set up his curse, but also notice Jesse is moving so they have to make their move.Bass and the others are recalled by Cas and May and he agrees to help out the other heroes. Bass joins up with the heroes to the Friendship Kingdom and help save Roll and Bloom. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Bass learns that Blue was poisoned by dreamshade and BlackGarurumon has corrupted Bloom to become a dark fairy again though in the case of latter she stays good. It becomes decided that they need to go to Neverland despite Pan. Pan does arrive abducts Cadence and has the others go after her and then do save her and Blue by taking the life of a villain with the help of Colress, Frida and Qui Gon Castiel and his friends are on the same mission as Bender and his buddies which is use the ocarina to open a door as Sylvester gave one to them. Castiel and Free Will Members get to the entrance where Lydia who has the ocarina uses it to open the door with Zelda's Lullaby. Bass aids Cas and Bender against BlackGarurumon where he does battle with Mandrake with help of Bianca and Gizmoduck and kills him. After the Multi-Universe is saved by the heroes he has no idea he wants to do now. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Robots Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Rivals Category:Anti Heroes Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Clones Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Wild Cards Category:Gun Users Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Classic Universe Category:Selfish Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe